


Eternal Love and Fertility

by ExtraVictory



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: Before Jellal could reply, Laxus and Mirajane strolled up beside them. "I don't think EITHER of you will knock him out…" Laxus snickered, rubbing his chin. "You're more likely to be off somewhere, alone, intensely almost fucking, but not quite."





	Eternal Love and Fertility

**Ex-V: Please Enjoy, See if I can't make you happy!**

"I want you all to spend some time unwinding." Jellal leaned, unceremoniously, back against a wall in the tight alley. "Enjoy yourselves; this is non-negotiable."

His guild, Crime Sorciere, gathered quietly in a circle, following his silent instruction. "What will you do, Master?" Midnight twirled a strand of black hair between two fingers.

"Buy condoms." Cobra chuckled, teasing. "That's what he'll do…"

"He's getting Erza Pregnancy tests-" Angel guffawed.

"I'll be procuring a _gift_ for Erza." Jellal corrected them, silencing them with stern looks.

Angel pouted. "Well, fine. Meredy, let's go to that new Spa on-!"

Jellal's second-in-command tugged her hair nervously, looking away. "I'm…Uh….I'm going with Master…?" she glanced at the guild leader to her right, who nodded, smiling gently. Faint red hues colored her cheeks.

"Meredy the Brocon." Midnight teased, cackling.

"He's not my Brother-!" Meredy snapped, furiously red, to everyone's delight.

"It's great that she justifies her crush instead of denying it-" Cobra chuckled, lighting a cigar while Racer cracked up, face palming behind them.

_(An hour later)_

"Well, How's this then..?" Jellal produced a stuffed teddy bear, passing it to his lieutenant, who tapped her chin, appraising it.

"Not bad, But it's missing _flair_." She decided, eventually handing it back.

Jellal sighed. Fortunately, for him, numbered among his subordinates was a girl that understood exactly what sort of thing Erza would like to receive from him as a gift…"Maybe some clothes, Meredy? You always love it when I take you clothes shopping."

Jellal took a moment, suppressing a smile, to imagine Erza in the outfits he saw hanging up on the wall before him.

"No, no, no!" Meredy threw her arms around him, yanking him back. "Although… now that you mention it, I do think I might actually know just the thing…"

She announced, once Jellal fully turned to stare down into her shining eyes. He cocked his head. "Lead the way-"and she did, pulling him behind her excitedly by the arm.

_(30 minutes later)_

Jellal, somewhat bamboozled, stared up and down at the wall of decorative ornaments and amulets, trying to make sense of them, while Meredy had danced off to go consult with a shrine sales associate. When she returned a moment later, with a tiny bag, the triumph on her face was hard to miss.

"It's this one!" She announced, proudly handing over the tiny pendant. "This one for sure!"

Jellal chuckled, pulling the marked pendant from the bag to examine it. Thank god for Meredy, he would _never_ have known to get Erza something so…obscure.

"You're really something, Meredy." He snapped her up in a tight hug, rubbing her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you-"

"Oh, you mean it?" Meredy giggled, clearly thrilled, bright red, when he released her, kicking her own feet.

"You know you mean the world to me." Jellal assured her, smiling politely for the cashier lady the whole while, who seemed completely blown away by him, as people often were.

"Well, you can bet Erza will tell you the same thing after you give her this…" Meredy giggled, slightly mischievously.

Jellal chuckled a bit under his breath. "A little forward today, aren't we?"

She whistled, pretending to pay him no mind.

_(That night)_

Jellal made his way, alone, to Fairy Tail, where Erza's Twenty First birthday was scheduled to be celebrated. He stood, however, before entering, for a moment, on the roof of a directly adjacent building, staring up into the stars; contemplating, as he always did, before seeing Erza, what sort of things they would do. They had grown close, _so_ very close, these past years, but there were still some lines he was not sure he should allow himself to cross…

"OIII! JELLAL!" Natsu screamed up at the Wizard Saint, thoroughly drunk. "JELLLLAL!"

The Ultramarine dropped down into the street, and was swept up, smiling, under Natsu's arm. "You know, Jellal-!" Natsu pressed a beer into Jellal's hand, leading him into the guildhall. "Last time, you said I was lucky you didn't have time to fight me-"

Lucy, Gray and Levy Called out to Jellal the moment he appeared. "You're lucky today as well." Jellal grinned, greeting his friends, whereupon, Natsu, satisfied with a raincheck, immediately ran off to look for a fight with someone else.

"How's your night?" Jellal cracked a smile, taking a place by Lucy and Levy, While Gray took a moment to scream at Natsu, who issued a challenge for mortal combat in return. "I see Natsu's having as much fun as I imaged he would"

Lucy Groaned. "He's been pumped about this for weeks, and I just KNOW his next Cranberry Vodka will be the end of me…"

Jellal laughed softly, shaking his head. "I would have thought Gray'd be occupying him for you, but…"

Indeed, Gray was not having it either; preferring to curse Natsu out and go for a walk to the water with Juvia. "Back in a bit, Get Laxus to calm that goon down-" He called over his shoulder to Jellal on the way out.

Lucy sighed, head thudding down onto the table, but Jellal tossed her a beer, patting her back, smiling encouragingly. "When he eventually challenges you, I'll knock him out."

"Not If I knock him out first-" Erza appeared, like the wind, behind Jellal, arms crossed, severely. The Ultramarine turned, heart hammering away for a moment, but he retained his cool posture.

Before Jellal could reply, Laxus and Mirajane strolled up beside them, followed by Levy and Gajeel. "I don't think EITHER of you will knock him out…" Laxus was sniggering, rubbing his chin. "You're more likely to be off somewhere, alone, intensely _almost_ fucking, but not quite."

Jellal couldn't suppress the laugh, and didn't even manage to disguise it by drinking his beer. Erza squealed, furiously red, but couldn't seem to come up with anything to say to Fairy Tail's guildmaster. Instead, she covered her red face with two hands for a second, while Laxus made to chum up with Jellal. Mirajane was chuckling heartily. "Oh, shut up!" Erza snapped, cursing her old rival up and down.

"My main man, How's it been for you, ehh?" Laxus and Jellal firmly took each other's forearms, setting up the usual bro-hug. "I know your guild is better behaved than mine-"

"You're right-" Jellal chuckled, Tapping his beer against his fellow Guildmaster's, with a "Cheers". "I'm trying to get them to live a little, actually."

"Funny thing for you to say, isn't it?" Laxus ribbed his mate, almost snorting his beer, eyeing his best friend.

"Well, you know-" Jellal stirred his drink, smiling devilishly, continuing on to say only half sarcastically; "Their sins don't compare to mine."

"Oh, STOP!" Erza stormed over, frowning at Jellal, and dropping herself into the seat across from him. "That's the LAST word I want to hear from you tonight-" She begged, shaking her head sourly.

Laxus cracked up, and Mira wandered over, smiling villainously. "Erza, don't be impatient. He has all sorts of stuff planned for you two tonight, so let him enjoy his friends for now…"

Jellal chuckled inwardly, impressed with Mira, as always.

"W-…What..?!" Erza looked, eyes wide, from Jellal to Mira and back. "W-what kind of things? W-what kind?"

Mira shooed and dragged Erza away, who was drilling the Takeover mage for all the information she allegedly had on Jellal's plans for her.

"Erza really is so immature and gullible when it comes to you." Laxus noted, grinning silently, tipping another drink back. "She can't handle you at all."

"She can't handle alcohol at all either."

"But you know why she drank tonight, don't you? She's barely buzzed, but that one glass of wine was to prevent herself from getting her hopes up…that you'd….Well…" Laxus smirked, leaning back. "You know."

Jellal shook his head. "Counter-intuitively, I'd argue that Erza knows I'd never make a move on her when she's been drinking. Therefore, she's spared having to wonder whether or not I'd have slept with her. She can safely pretend to think I definitely would have."

A moment of silence passed, while the two guildmasters and best friends stared at one another, comfortably, and happily. Laxus finally broke the silence, by nodding his head. "You really are a genius. An absolute Genius, every time we talk, I'm reminded of that."

Jellal Sipped his drink, shrugging.

"Don't you dare deny it. Don't dare." Laxus put his feet up.

_(An Hour Later)_

"Erza." Jellal Approached her from behind, and she spun around, eyes wide.

"Jellal…"

The Ultramarine took a seat directly beside her. "How do you feel about taking a walk?" He smiled.

"To your place?" Erza's eyes narrowed, and Jellal noticed she really wasn't drunk. Had she honestly spent all this time sobering up?

"To the beach." He was impressed.

"Okay." Erza seemed to consider him, pensively rubbing her head, before smiling. "You know…I'm just happy to be with you."

Jellal led her outside, smiling warmly, into the cool night air. "It's me, Erza, that's happy to be by your side."

She flushed, and looked into his eyes for a moment, sparkling, wondering if he would kiss her, but…Instead, he offered his arm for her to grab. And Grab it she did, latching on to him immediately, walking beside him the way a girlfriend would; In her dreams, they walked while holding hands, but, to be fair, while it's technically possible for "just friends" to walk arm in arm, it's most commonly associated with romantically involved couples…

She thought, as they walked, silently, together, towards the beach, to the water, where it would be high tide. A beach, which had special significance for them; the place they first kissed. And, After another moment of sweet silence, she turned to him. "Jellal…."

He glanced down at her, curious.

"When Mira said….you know…you had…. _plans_ for me…?"

Jellal suppressed a small chuckle. "Well, of course I have plans for you. It's your birthday, Erza."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Like… _That_ kind…?" She barely noticed that in the meanwhile, they had reached the beach, reached the waterfront, and were standing together, so close, on the sand. She could see her breath condensing in the cold, and could feel his breath on her. They were SO close…She was pressed, convincingly, up against his body, and his hands were at her waist….She realized, a second late, with much fluttering and pounding of her heart, that her arms were around his neck again, just like last time, just like every time, and that he would kiss her…

"Like _this_ kind, Erza." Jellal whispered, an inch from her lips, and she trembled, as he wound something around her neck; A necklace of some kind. Their lips locked.

(The next Day)

Erza, thrilled, practically hopped out of bed in the morning. Fresh memories, still so clear, from last night, occupied her every thought. They kissed, again, and he even gave her something…She touched her chest, where her heart was still hammering, just recalling it, and she found a pendant there; the gift he gave her last night.

Excitedly, she found a mirror, to check what sort of necklace it was, and the closest one was in the bathroom….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shrieking, Erza fled the house, tearing down the hill towards Fairy Tail.

_(Moments later)_

"Oh my god…" Levy covered her mouth, bright red. "I can't believe it…No way…"

Erza was pacing back in forth in the library, furiously, blushing like never before; Steam and blood evaporating readily from her ears. "It _IS_ , isn't it?!" Erza squeaked.

Levy just nodded, silently, rendered absolutely silent, but did pick one of her massive books back up to double check. Erza rushed over, skidding to a stop beside her blue haired friend, and they both re-read the entry on the pendant together.

Erza felt like her heart would stop, or explode, or both. "Oh my…." Breathless, Blushing so intensely she was forced to sit down, Knees weak from a lack of blood, and trembling, she covered her face with her hands. "So…So Suddenly!"

"Wow….Wow, Jellal." Levy could only chuckle, amazed, re-reading the entry on the pendant over and over, double checking it against the one hanging from Erza's neck. It was one and the same.

"What the hell is all this commotion abo-?!" Mirajane stormed into the room, furious, but balked, stopping short when she saw Erza's beet red face, trembling. "Wha…What's up…? What's going on…"

Levy pointed, still covering her mouth, to the pendant Erza was wearing around her neck. Every drop of blood rushed to Mira's head at once when she recognized it; She and Erza locked eyes. "He…H-He gave that to you?!"

Erza could only nod slowly, still clutching her face, trembling, breathless. Mirajane whipped over to the book Levy was holding open on her desk, reading the entry on the necklace out loud;

"Marriage, Eternal Love, Fertility; given by a man to his fiancée or wife, in the hopes that it will facilitate her ability to conceive his children. Thought to provide a magic that ensures successful pregnancy and easy childbirth for the woman, and enables her to provide her husband many healthy offspring; it must never be removed, from the moment it is put on by the man, in order for its powers to be strongest. Often given on a wedding night, or in anticipation of a wedding night."

A moment of silence passed throughout the room. Erza was sweating, clenching the pendant tightly in her hands, feeling her heartbeat hammering throughout her body relentlessly. Mirajane looked like she needed to take a second, before she shook her head, utterly amazed. "How…incredibly forward of him." She giggled. "I never imagined he would do something this….wow."

Erza was having trouble breathing, caught up in her own little world, where Jellal was Holding her, on the beach, in the sunset, and they were naked, and he was giving her the pendant, looking deep into her eyes, telling her "Be the mother of my Children, Erza…"

_(Later that Day)_

An emergency guild meeting was _immediately_ called by Laxus, where he announced, delighted, that Erza and Jellal were going to be _officially married_. The whole time, Erza was pacing back and forth on the Stage, beside Laxus, in a beautiful dress, with red lipstick on, and earrings, looking as feminine as possible, barking orders to everyone in the crowd, having Natsu, Gray and Gajeel organize all the guildmembers, having them oversee the re-arranging of all the furniture, and construction of new stages and tables and props, ice and metal sculptures; she was shouting at Juvia and Levy, Lucy, Cana and Mira to prepare food and drink. She wanted Crime Sorciere over Immediately, she screamed, and everything she said, Laxus repeated as a direct order to the guild, ensuring that absolutely NOTHING, no missions, no crises, take priority over Erza's demands.

It didn't even take Twenty minutes for Crime Sorciere to arrive, given that someone told Jellal Erza needed him, and the second they walked in, all the construction, re-arranging and commotion immediately stopped. Jellal froze, staring at Erza, Eyes caught by her, and was _instantly_ absolutely unable to move, eyes roaming her up and down, hungrily, much as he was furious with himself for it. His guild was looking around, somewhat confused, but before Angel or Cobra could start asking questions, Lucy had started clapping, and cheering, tears leaking from her eyes. Levy joined in immediately, Natsu called out joyfully, and a second later Fairy Tail was full of applause and raucous cheering.

Even that was unable to tear Jellal's eyes off Erza, but she moved, after a moment, and quieted everyone in the guildhall down, starry eyed, and ran down off the stage, to stand in front of Jellal, where, eyes shining with the light of thousands of stars, she grabbed his hands, holding them tightly, in front of both guilds.

"Oh, Jellal…!" She began, happy tears making their way down her cheeks; The Ultramarine raised an eyebrow, still utterly blown away by her looks. "Yes! Yes, Yes! I'll be yours forever, you know I already was..! I promise to do _everything_ in my power as a woman to make you happy, forever, and have all your children and….!"

She looked like she had so much more to say, and wanted desperately to go on, forever and ever, but just couldn't, as tears overwhelmed her; she barely managed to finish with "I…. I l-love youuu!"

There was dead silence in the guild hall, as everyone, everyone, was absolutely quiet, moved, many to tears. Jellal looked down, looked down at her, at the girl he had known, cared for, worried about, loved, and hurt all his life; He saw Erza Scarlet, the woman, who, despite everything, despite him deserving death, wanted him. He struggled with his words, struggling to think of what to say for the first time in recent memory; He opened his mouth, desperate to communicate so many things…What was going on, what was happening, what happened, but what he said was "I'm in love with you, Erza."

**Ex-v: End Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed that, I'm always doing my best for you, you know!**

**Let me know if you like it, either in a comment or review, or over on my Youtube Channel; You can find it under the name "Extra Victory"~ !  
**


End file.
